How Can I Understand
by ka72ty
Summary: She woke up and her memory was gone.Who was she?She didn't know.But she had an angel watching her back.She didn't understand the irony at the time.But now that the apocalypse is not to happen,she is the only hope for Gabriel,Cas,and Crowley.She is the only one, or thing,that could save them.She is the one the angels want.So now they must submit to the angels, or die. au. Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this on my mind to do. This is extremely short but I have good reasons. I started writing this and I changed my mind. Then I changed it again and decided to make this the introduction. The next chapter will be up later. If your reading before that, REVIEW! Tell me you care! The chapter will be longer. Promise.  
****Quote: And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event _(clips from seasons 4 and 5 are shown)_ - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice.** **Castiel, Season 6, episode 20 The Man Who Would Be King**  
I remember my name was Katherine. I've been around for a while. I remember what life was like a long time ago. I remember my dad then. He loved mom. A lot. He did everything for her. I remember my brother. I remember how we were constantly fighting and daddy always helped me. Even mom did. I remember my brothers anger. The way he looked at mom for weeks. I even remember the night he killed her. I was four at the time. I heard her scream and try to run. He just stabbed her. Daddy came home and heard me sobbing. He looked and saw mom, pale and lifeless. Then he saw Gavin, my brother, and he would have strangled him. I wouldn't let him. He was my dad and I loved him but as much as I wanted to kill Gavin myself, I couldn't let dad do it. But from that point, he never forgave Gavin. Neither did I. I was fourteen. I think. I've lost track at this point. But dad raced home and locked the door. I heard howling outside. Dad yelled for me to step back from him. He said he was leaving. I heard growling outside and I knew one thing right then: Daddy wasn't coming home. I remember feeling broken. I couldn't live without my dad. I would be stuck with Gavin. I ran out of the house. Dad was barely living, but he told me everything. He made a deal because mom was going to leave for a better man. She stayed, but then she died two days later. So it was all for nothing. I watched my own father die right there. I lost him that day. And I wasn't going to let him go that easily. Then I made a deal. And I ended up in nothing but a flame. I went through torture for years it felt like. But he found me. Dad did. I was saved. But I am paying the price for everything I've done.  
I, of course, remember the strangest event. It started with the fallen angel being released, then two boys becoming vessels, a rouge demon who was my father, an old, drunk man, and another fallen angel, who was with the humans. I didn't know why dad helped them at first. But now I understand. Our kind would have been gone if it weren't for him. And now he's taken over. Hell, I mean. And- well, before I get too far you should know I'm now known as Laura. And I'm the daughter of the King of Hell. Now this is my story, what happened after my days as Katherine Elizabeth McLeod.  
**Review.**


	2. Face Down

**So thanks to the reviewers. I really loved the comment:"I didn't think i'd like it but it was good!" Thank you offmytea haha and so wisegirl502 made a character so i dont officially own her and I dont think i look like eric kripke so i guess i dont own SPN either...(Officially) And keep in mind I was listening to Face down by the red jumpsuit appartus when i wrote this haha anyways I'll shut up so you can read now...  
**

I woke up in a cold, dark room. Where was I? I tried to stand, but my legs were numb. I fell back on the hard floor and landed with a thud. I groaned. How long was I there? How did I get there? I tried to remember where I was before that. I couldn't. My mind was blank. I couldn't even remember my name.  
Knowing I couldn't stand, I began to yell for help. Well, my voice was horse, so it was kind of hard. Eventually, my voice broke through the cracks, and I called out for somebody to help me. Nobody came. I yelled longer. Still nobody. Frustrated and determined, I gave out one last shout.  
"I'm right here! Calm down! Geez…" I turned to see a man. He was average size, about 5'8 maybe. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His arms were crossed and he looked at me with an annoyed expression. Then looked as if realization had crossed his face.  
"Who are you?" I asked. He stared at her, unfolding his arms.  
"Gabriel." He said. He looked slightly shocked but his face went back to normal.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"I've never told anyone my actual name unless it was by force, I guess." He looked over to the side, lost in thought. I was actually happy he was there. I needed somebody to talk to.  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked me.  
I thought for a second. "I don't know."  
"What?"  
"I don't remember." I looked up at the man named Gabriel. "I don't remember anything." Then I passed out.

* * *

It's funny. When I blacked out, I heard a voice. It was a man's voice. He had an accent close to mine. "Laura," It said. "Get up. Now. There's angels." Then I was jolted awake by screaming, and a thud. Slowly, I lifted my head to see a dirty blonde girl fall on the ground. She had a knife at her throat by a man with black hair and a trench coat. I screamed and they looked back. The man had a blank stare that pierced through my soul. The girl looked like she had just seen me. She was a really pretty girl. She had really odd(in a good way) brown-green eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket with black skinny jeans and black heels. It was impressive compared to my faded jeans and plain white T-shirt and black tennis shoes.  
"How many girls do you have trapped?" She asked in a scared voice. The man looked away from me and looked at her. His face looked like he was in pain when he looked at her. He looked like… He KNEW her.  
"Your not trapped." He said in a deep husky voice. "I am protecting you from those who want you… unprotected." I would have cracked up if I wasn't so confused. This guy was mental…  
"Nice job making friends, Cas."  
"Gabriel." Cas turned to the man from earlier. He was standing with his arms folded again. It wasn't until he nodded his head towards me that I realized blanketa were on me. I looked up at him and gave him a silent thank you.  
"That's her?" He asked pointing to the blonde girl.  
Cas looked at Gabriel with that blank look. "Yes. I'm positive these are them."  
Gabriel nodded and began to look at the ground. "Well then I guess its time to find the antidotes." I looked up.  
"Antidote for what?" me and the girl both said at the same time. We looked at each other for a second before looking back at the two men.  
"Memories." Gabriel said.  
"Your memories are both gone. We must get them back before the angels can know what you know." Cas said. With that they vanished.  
"Well that was a nice welcome call." The girl said.  
"Who are you?" I asked her.  
"Honestly, no clue." She said.  
"Same here." I said.  
"But I did have this weird dream." She said. "It was some guy saying 'Clara, wake up'."  
"That's weird…"  
"Yeah, why was a guy trying to wake me up?"  
"No I mean, I had a dream a man was saying, 'Laura, get up. There's angels'."  
"Well… Would'ya look at that…" She muttered. "That's really weird…"  
"Yeah." We sat there quiet at first. I decided to make a conversation. "How did you get here?"  
She shrugged. "I woke up and saw that man, Cas beside me. He was staring at me. I stood up and for some reason I had a knife in my hand. I took a swing but I missed. He grabbed it and knocked it out of my hands. Then he pulled out his own and held it to my throat. Then you saw the rest."  
"Dang… People now-a-days…"  
"You said it."  
We sat there, silently waiting for Cas and Gabriel to come back. Little did me know, we were being watched.

**Review please. And read chapter two when i write it. love you!**


End file.
